An Unexpected Adventure (Chekov x reader)
by Engaru
Summary: You get somehow on board U.S.S. Enterprise, not knowing how. It appears you have time traveled as well. How will you adapt to the life on the Enterprise? Chekov/Reader
1. Chapter 1

You glanced around and you felt the panic growing. You had no slightest idea where you were or **HOW**. You had been at your home, reading and relaxing, when you had suddenly seen a bright light and felt a tingle in your stomach. The next thing you knew was that you were standing somewhere surrounded by people wearing uniforms. And they all stared at you. You became very conscious about the fact that you were wearing your home clothes; an oversize hoodie, sweatpants and furry slippers.

You clutched the hem of your hoodie, unsure what to do next, as a young man in a yellow uniform and blond hair addressed you.

"And who might you be?"

You didn't answer. You were too much in shock for that. When he came right in front of you and snapped his fingers couple of times, you recovered enough to look at him.

"Do you understand me?" he asked tilting his head slightly. His voice was stern, but his bright blue eyes were friendly.

"Y-yes." you said, voice cracking a little. You cleared your throat. "I understand you."

"So, who are you then? And how are you here?"

"I'm (y/n). I have no idea how I got here. I was at home, I saw this bright light and now I'm here." you answered.

"...Where is 'here' anyway?" you asked a little cautiously, fearing what the answer would be. Everything looked so odd and too modern for your liking.

"You are on board on the Starfleet vessel U.S.S. Enterprise, and I'm captain James T. Kirk." the man introduced the place and himself. You just nodded in acknowledgement, and took a better look around.

The crew had already returned to their posts, and no one paid much attention to you. There were all kind of screens and buttons everywhere around the room, and in the middle of it was one chair, which was more fancy than the others. You thought it was the captain's chair for sure. You glanced to your right and saw a large window. But what really got your attention was what you saw _outside_ the window. You turned fully towards the window and could feel your mouth hanging open. Holy shit, you were in space!

You had stopped paying attention to the captain, who was now talking with a man with pointed ears and a blue uniform. You started to feel dizzy, lonely and being totally in the wrong place at the wrong time. After a few minutes of discussing, captain Kirk turned to face you again.

"We will have to investigate the situation more. I'll have to ask you to stay...Well, where would you go, right?" Kirk grinned and continued:

"Someone will escort you to the sickbay to get checked, and then lead you to the quarters I'll assign for you." he finished with a thoughtful nod. He called out a name, and you turned your head when you saw a young man stand up.

He said something to the man sitting beside him and walked to you. He had blue eyes and light brown curly hair. He wasn't that much taller than you, but he still had to look a bit downwards to greet you directly.

"My name eez Pavel Andrejevich Chekov. It eez nice to meet you." Chekov smiled at you. You tried to smile back, but it felt more like a grimace.

"I'm (y/n). Nice to meet you too."

"Take ms. (y/n) to Bones and then to her quarters." Kirk said to Chekov.

"Yes, keptin. Follov me." Chekov had started walking towards a door and you followed. What else could you do?

The young man led you along the labyrinthine corridors, and everyone who walked past you, looked at you curiously. Chekov told you some things about the ship and their mission and you tried to nod or hum at appropriate times, but you hardly listened him.

Finally, after riding almost too fast lift, he announced that you'd arrived to the sickbay. He seemed to notice your growing anxiousness, because he put a warm hand on your shoulder, looked you in the eye and said:

"Don't vorry, you vill be okay. Doctor McCoy eez a nice man."

Chekov led you through sliding doors to a room, which seemed to be quite normal medical station. There were several beds against the walls, some of the occupied but most still vacant. Nurses walked around items in their hands, checking the patients. Despite how alien everything looked, this still seemed very familiar to you, and you relaxed a bit.

"Doctor McCoy!" the boy called. You heard an answer behind you.

"What is it, kid?"

The two of you whirled around and you saw a man perhaps in his early fourties standing in front of you. He was wearing a blue uniform and he had brown hair and hazel eyes.

Chekov smiled and greeted the man. "Hello, doctor McCoy. Keptin Kirk sent me to get her checked. She popped on ze bridge out of novhere-"

"Yeah, I know. Jim sent me a message." McCoy said tapping the device he was holding in his hand.

"Well, should we check you then?" he asked you while going towards one of the free bunks on the left. He smiled and the patted the bed lightly. "Just come sit here. I'm not going to bite you." You moved to the bed and sat down a little awkwardly.

Somehow you found it comforting that Chekov had stayed in the room with you. You didn't really know him but he was still the most familiar person to you on this ship, so you appreciated his presence a lot. He stood a few meters away, but you could still see him looking at you curious.

McCoy ran somekind of a scanner on your body and you watched with fascination. Something with the results had caused his forehead to crease, and he tried another 'tricorder', as he put it.

"Dammit..."

"What?" you asked. This was starting to be unnerving.

"Either all my tricorders are broken, or your dna is old. I'm going to go for the first option." the doctor said and tried to figure out what could possibly be wrong with the device.

"Vhat's ze problem?" you hadn't noticed Chekov shuffling closer, and you flinched when you heard him closer than you thought he would be. You were being too jumpy for your liking.  
"This stupid machine isn't working. It says that she's at least couple of hundreds of years old." McCoy said with a frown. You froze. It hadn't occurred to you to think that maybe everything looked so odd because, well, maybe...

"What year is it?!" you asked, louder than you'd meant to, almost shouting. The men turned to look you surprised of your sudden loudness.

"It eez 2259." Chekov answered, looking a little concerned for you not remebering what year it was.

It was a good thing you were already seated, because you felt immensely dizzy and almost blacked out. You were already falling from the bed, but McCoy catched you by your shoulders and steadied you back to sitting position.

"Whoa! You okay?" he asked as you tried to do the math in your head. If it was the year 2259 now -which was really difficult consept for your to grasp- and it had been the year 2014 back home...That would make almost 250 years.

"I'm...250 years...off my time..." you whispered in panic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vhat did you say?" Chekov asked.  
You looked at him eyes wide, looking utterly terrified. "It was the year 2014 where I came from... So...If it really is 2259 now, I'm 250 years ahead of my own time." you said quietly. Both Chekov and McCoy stared at you in silence. McCoy was the first one to recover. "Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Positive."  
"Well, the readings I got from you do confirm that..." McCoy said thoughtfully, taking yet one scan to be sure. "Maybe we should concentrate on how you got here."

You nodded. This was absolutely ridiculous. How could you have moved in time, that's impossible. This must have been a dream. You shut your eyes thight and pinched your arm.  
"Ow..." It hurt, so-  
"I'm afraid you're not dreaming zis, (y/n)." Chekov said gently. You opened your eyes once again and just looked at him.

"Don't vorry, ve'll figure zis out. Come on, I'll shov your room."  
You followed him quietly. Chekov tried to cheer you up, but nothing he said had much effect on your mood.  
"Zis ees yours to use." Chekov said as he stopped in front of a door. He showed you the door code and as you stepped inside and turned to close the door, you managed to give him a small smile and a 'thank you'.

You eyed your new room quickly. There wasn't much furniture, just a bed on your right next to the wall, a closet on your left and a table with couple of chairs in the back of the room. There was also a door, which you assumed would lead to the bathroom.

Feeling too tired to explore more, you undressed so you were wearing only a tank top and undies. The bed looked quite nice at the moment and you flopped on it face first. It didn't take you long to fall asleep. It had been a very eventful day for you.

-

As you woke up the next morning – or early afternoon as the clock informed you – you didn't remember where you were at first. You blinked around for a while, until it all came back to you and you sighed. You had kind of wished that maybe it wasn't real after all. But no, it was **very** real. You swinged your legs on the the floor and ran your hands through your hair.

After a quick visit to the bathroom, you dressed yourself. You had checked the closet, and though there were mostly towels and bed sheets, you had found a pair of boots. They were one size too big for you, but better than nothing. The clothes you had were starting to feel a little gross, but you had nothing else to wear, so they had to do right now.

You were just about to open the door and head off... well, somewhere, when you heard a knock. You opened the door and to your surprise it was Chekov that had knocked. You must have looked really surprised, since the young ensign coughed lightly and smiled a bit awkwardly.

"Good morning, (y/n)."  
"Morning. Well, it's technically afternoon already. Sorry I slept this long." you answered, somewhat embarrassed.  
"Don't be. You probably vere wery exhausted, you had ewery right to sleep vell." Chekov said with a smile.  
"Thanks." you smiled shortly, when a thought popped in your head. "Don't you have work?" you asked him, not meaning to sound so harsh. "Uh, I mean..." your face was heating and you could feel the colour creeping up your face.

"Err...No. Eet's my day off." Chekov looked a little bashful, as he shifted his gaze to the ground and continued "I thought I could shov you around, if you vant to."  
"Sure." And at that moment, your stomach grumbled audible.  
"I think ve'll start from ze mess hall then." the ensign laughed goodnaturedly and you agreed. Some food couldn't hurt.

Once you arrived in the large dining hall there were many free tables left. Most of the crew were at their work, so Chekov and you got to eat in peace. You ate something that resembled cooked vegetables, but you weren't sure if that's what it was.

Chekov told you quite enthusiastically about himself, the crew and their studies. He was apparently 17 years old (a couple of years younger than you, then) , from Russia and had been navigating the ship almost a year now. You listened and tried to pay the attention this sweet guy deserved. He was after all spending his day off with you; a thing he definitely didn't have to do.

"Vhat about you? Vhat did you do back home?" he asked after a moment of silence.  
"I...I was studying and just living my life." you shrugged and chewed your bread. "Nothing extraordinary, I guess."  
"Vhat did you study?"  
"Medicine. I got into the second year of it and I loved it."  
Chekov smiled and then got more serious. He seemed thoughtful.  
"What?" you asked.  
"Nothing. I just thought zat maybe, if you can't return to your time... Maybe you could continue your studies here?"

"How?" That seemed impossible to you, yet you found yourself growing interested.  
"If you vant to join ze Starfleet, you could try to get in ze academy. Or then go to a normal medical school. Eet's up to you."  
"Huh." It wasn't actually a bad idea, though you would have to learn 200 years worth new things.

The two of you put your dishes away and continued the tour around the Enterprise. Chekov showed you the crewmembers' parlours, a few small kitchens, his room and the rough location of the machinery bay, where he told he was learning about engineering with Scotty. He also showed many other places you just could go without being a member of the crew.

It was already pretty late, when you returned to your room. You had actually enjoyed yourself today, even though you still felt lost. Chekov had given you a bundle of clean clothes to use, when you had parted by your door. You found a pajama shirt and trousers and slipped into them. As you settled under the bedcovers, the unpleasant thoughts found you. 'Alone. No familiar face to be seen. Everyone I know has died a long time ago.' You tried to ignore the thoughts and sniffled a bit. Falling asleep wouldn't be easy tonight.

-  
The life on Enterprise was actually pretty normal, when you got the hang of it after a few days. Though you were often bored, since Chekov had work and you really didn't know anyone else to hang out with. The ensign did spend time with you when he just could, and you enjoyed every moment. You liked him, he was so enthusiastic and funny, yet mature. You felt safe with him. He made some of the homesickness disappear, and you were really grateful for that.

One day, as you were incredibly bored and had nothing to do, you had gone to the medical bay. You sat on a chair in a corner, not wanting to be in the way, and Bones had talked with you when he didn't have any urgent patients. He told you about the academy's medical studies, and although he recognised your knowledge would lack many important things, he suspected that you would do just fine in the school when you told him about your medical background. The doctor offered you a job in the sick bay, nothing too difficult, just a helping hand when needed. You did know some basic stuff about taking care of people, after all.

"Actually, I could use your help now." Bones said as he got up from his chair. You rose too, and before you could ask anything, he handed you a nurse's apron. "I need to check that one's..." he pointed vaguely towards one of the beds "...cuts and change the bandages. You could do the latter, I think."  
"Yes, sir!" you felt yourself useful for the first time in couple of weeks, and that felt awesome. You could do something to help!

After you had bandaged the patient again, and Bones had approved of your work, you got to clean some utensils and make a few beds. You were so focused on your work, that you didn't notice Chekov had appeared in the room.  
"(y/n), vhat are you doing?" he asked in surprised tone. You turned around so fast that you swayed a moment before everything stopped spinning. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Chekov said.  
"Don't worry." you smiled at him. "Doctor McCoy offered me a small job here, that's what I'm doing." your smile grew wider and you turned to finish the bedmaking.  
Chekov looked at you, timid. He hadn't seen you smile so brightly yet, and the sight made him very happy.

Before he could stop himself, Chekov said: "You hawe a wery cute smile." He realised what he had said and reddened, but didn't take his words back. It was true, why would he claim it wasn't?  
You blushed too. "Thank you." you said quietly and hung your apron on a hook nearby and smiled at Chekov shyly.  
" _Požalujsta." (You're welcome.)_ he said and grinned sheepishly.

"What are you doing here, by the way?" you asked. It seemed odd that the ensign would've come just to greet you, since he had seemed surprised to even see you there.  
"There you are, kid. Did you bring the stats?" McCoy came out of nowhere and answered your question.  
"Yes, here zey are." Chekov handed a pad to McCoy, who seemed to be pleased whatever was on it.

"Zat wasn't ze only reason I waz running around..." Chekov added and looked at you. "I waz thinking, zat vould you like to come eat with me?"  
You smiled. "Sure."  
"Oh, please! Could you lovebirds just leave already?" McCoy called from his office, and the two of you blushed simultaneously leaving towards the mess hall.


	3. Chapter 3

After about three monthson board the Enterprise, you had started to feel like you belonged. You had gotten some friends and the job at medical bay helped you to keep your days busy. It felt like Bones had kind of adopted you: he was very protective and helpful. You had grown even closer to a certain ensign, both had developed a crush to each other, but it seemed the last ones to realise it were Chekov and you. Everyone else had noticed the way you looked at each other, and there were bets going on that who would make the first move and how long it would take. And of course you two were oblivious about all this.

"Pavel!" you called across the corridor. He didn't seem to hear you, so you closed the short distance and tapped his shoulder. Chekov jumped and lifted his eyes from his PADD.

"Oh hello, (y/n)."

"Hi. Am I interrupting something important?" you questioned as you glanced the devide in his hand.

"No. I waz just reading ze keptin's message about having to change ze course later." he shrugged and put the PADD away.

"And that's not important?" you laughed. Chekov smiled and stroked a stray (h/c) lock behind your ear.

"Did you hawe something to do wiz me?"

"Err...No. I just saw you here and decided to join you. Do you want to hang out?"

"_K__onečno_. _(Of course.)_I waz about to hawe some tea, does zat sound okay?" he asked and pointed towards his room.

"Why not. I like tea."

The two of you headed to Chekov's room, and you were surprised to see that he had a small kitchen of his own there. "Yeah. This is unfair." you said and poked him in the arm playfully. He laughed and turned the teapot on. You investigated his books while he put two cups on the table and poured the hot liquid into them.

"You like reading?" you asked as Chekov handed you a cup. The smell was delicious.

"_Da_. _(Yes.)_ I don't have enough time to read, though." he sipped his tea and you copied him. The tea also tasted great.

Sitting around the table, Chekov and you talked about everything. How your jobs were, what were your favourite foods, that he suspected a love triangle between Kirk, Spock and Uhura; anything. You laughed a lot and both had a great time.

It was becoming late and you lifted a hand to your mouth to cover a yawn.

"Uh-oh, I've kept you here for too long." Chekov said and tried to look sorry even if he wasn't.

"Nah. It's ..." Another yawn. "...fine. Really."

Chekov laughed and ruffled your hair. 'Cute.' he thought.

You smiled, then looked at the door and furrowed your brow. It was too long walk to your own room.

"I'm too tired to go to my own room. Could I sleep here tonight?" you asked and looked at him.

"Eh...Umm" Chekov blushed and cleared his throat. "If you really vant to, I hawe nothing against eet."

"Great." you smiled and yawned again. Gosh, you were tired.

You arranged the changing of clothes so, that while you changed in bathroom -or actually just stripped down to your tank top and shorts you had underneath your regular clothing-, Chekov slipped into his nightwear in his room. You were a little dissappointed that you didn't get to see anything, and so was Chekov, but you forgot that as soon as you saw him in his pajamas, which consisted of a white Tee and black sweatpants. You suspected a little that the bottom part wasn't his usual night clothing, but you brushed the thought off.

Though he looked quite slim in his uniform, now that he had only a Tee on you could see how toned he actually was. His arms were muscular and as he walked past you to the bathroom, you saw that his back looked pretty nice too. Blushing, you sat on the edge of his bed. You didn't have the nerve to just slump on it, since the bed was Chekov's and you were his guest.

In the bathroom Chekov looked himself in the mirror and he was terrified.

"She looks so beautiful...Hov am I supposed to sleep next to her?!" he thought and splashed water on his face.

Chekov shuffled awkwardly next to you and all you could say was: "Um."

"You didn't hawe to vait for me." he smiled shyly and motioned you to settle while he turned the light off. You crawled next to the wall and slipped under the blanket Chekov was holding up for you. He settled next to you and dropped the cover on you both. You were facing each other and in the dark room you couldn't see much. Luckily, because this whole blushing thing started to annoy you, and you didn't want Chekov to see how red you actually were.

"Goog night." you said quietly and touched quickly but gently his cheek.

"Sleep vell." he wished in return, and it didn't take long for you to fall asleep. For Chekov, it took a little longer. He listened to your small puffs of breath as you slept, and he pressed a quick kiss on your forehead.

"_K__rasivyye mechty moya lyubov'_." _(Sweet dreams my love.)_Chekov whispered smiling affectionately and closed his eyes.

–

You woke up feeling really warm. It was almost too warm. You groaned and stirred, gaining more conscious. At first you were very surprised to see you had company. When you noticed the position you had gotten into with Chekov during the night, you couldn't help but to release a small giggle. You were lying mostly on top of him, head resting on his shoulder, one hand over his chest and legs tangled with his. The man's right hand rested on your waist while the left cradled your back.

You watched Chekov's sleeping face. He looked so serene. You caressed his cheek with your left hand and he opened his eyes slowly. You pulled your hand quickly away, but Chekov captured it and pulled it back on his cheek. Or at least he tried. He was still disoriented after sleeping and he didn't estimate the distance correctly, causing your hand to land on his neck.

"Hello." he greeted you groggily and let his hand drop back on your waist.

"Hi."

It took him a while to comprehend how you were positioned and as he did, he woke up completely, lifting his hand off your waist.

"Uh...Err...Sorry!" he cried abashedly. You chuckled and flushed. Seriously, you had never been blushing this much before you'd met Chekov.

"Nothing to apologise for, Pavel."

It took you some time to untangle and after you'd done that, you stretched until you heard your spine pop pleasantly.

Chekov glanced towards you as he boiled the water for tea. You made his life so very difficult, looking really cute with your bed head and then stretching like that. He thought that his heart might jump out of his chest any minute now.

"Here you go." Chekov said and handed you a mug of fresh tea. You thanked him and sat down at the table. You sipped your drinks silently, though the both of you were thinking about last night and whether it would be appropriate to confess the crush. Neither of you said anything on the subject, however.

After you'd emptied your mug, you looked at Chekov and said: "I think I should get ready for work. Thank you for letting me spend the night."

"Eet waz my pleasure." he smiled.

You got up, threw your clothes on and walked to the door. "See you later!" you called and closed the door, heading to your room.

"I saw you come from Chekov's room." you spun your head and saw captain Kirk walking beside you.

"Captain. Good morning." you said, not paying attention to his remark. He nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't let you off the hook yet.

"How serious is it? Should I be worried about you stealing our young navigator's heart?" he teased you with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh please. Nothing's happened, I don't even know if he likes me that way. We're just friends." you said not looking at the grinning captain.

"Sure you are. And don't worry, I have a strong feeling he does like you." Kirk said and winked before he headed off to what ever his captain's duties were.

You were very absent during your work. You accidentally brought Bones a plastic plate when he had asked for a scanner. His face had been quite the sight.

"Does this look like a scanner to you?" he had asked and you realised your mistake and brought the correct one.

You continued with sweeping the floor, for that you couldn't really mess up. After a while, McCoy addressed you: "(y/n), are you okay? You seem to be completely somewhere else than here."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

"Dammit, kiddo! You clearly aren't. Tell me." Bones snapped and had you seated in his office. You told him about having a crush on Chekov, and what Kirk had said. Bones listened and tried not to smile, at least too big. 'I knew it!' he thought to himself.

"So, uh...Do you think I'd have any chances with Pavel?" you asked, embarrassed having to have this conversation.

McCoy smiled reassuringly. "I agree with Jim about that I, too, think that Chekov likes you. And since you obviously like him, I don't see what could possibly be an obstacle between you two. I'd suggest that you just go for it and say something to him."

* * *

AN: The Russian I'm using is from Google translator, so if it's not correct, you know who to blame. :)


	4. Chapter 4

After your chat with Bones, you'd continued your work and when there was nothing left for you to do, you returned to your quarters. You hadn't seen Chekov since the morning, and you were actually a little bit happy about it. You had no idea how to say anything to him now that you were planning on confessing your feelings to him. For the next couple of days you managed to busy yourself so the two you barely had the chance to see each other or talk.

Chekov had begun to worry. You were acting strange, and he wanted to know it wasn't because of the night earlier. Had he done something wrong after all?  
He saw you walk down the corridor towards the turbolift and he sprang after you.  
"(y/n)!" he called when he was closer. You swirled around, surprised.  
"Pavel." you greeted as the boy steadied his breath.  
"Hi. I vanted to talk to you."  
"About what?" you asked a bit nervous, when the two of you stepped into the lift.

Chekov was silent for a moment, before asking:  
"Hawe you been awoiding me?"  
You looked at him, taken aback. You hadn't realised that Chekov might interpret your absence like this.  
"Of course not. Or, maybe a little...?" you said wincing a bit.  
"Vhy?" There was no accusation or dissappointment in his voice, but he frowned slightly.  
"I ...uh..."  
"Hawe I upset you?"  
"No! It's just...that I..." you blushed deep red at your own stuttering. This conversation didn't go too well. Chekov's bright blue eyes never left your (e/c) ones, and you really didn't find that helpful at all. Instead, you found your feet very interesting to look at.  
"Shit..." you whispered before continuing: "Pavel, I like you."

Chekov hadn't been expecting to hear that, and he was completely baffled. You glanced from your feet at him and furrowed worriedly. Why was he so silent?  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sa-" you started to apologise quietly, but you were cutt off short, when Chekov got his train of thought back on the rails.  
"No, don't apologise. I like you too." Chekov beamed a smile and you relaxed, starting to smile as well.

The lift came to a halt, and the doors opened revealing a pissed off doctor McCoy.  
"There you are! I've been trying to get you here, I need everyone I just can get to help me. A landing party returned with many severely injured officers, now come on!" he barked at you and you stepped immediately off the lift, Chekov following you.  
"Apparently I need to go." you said apologetically. You walked a few steps away, but then returned to Chekov and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek before runnig to the Medbay. He smiled and stepped back into the lift. He should've been in the Mechanics bay half an hour ago, Scotty would probably hang him from his uniform on the warp core. But it was worth it.

Once it was the time for the luch break, you went to the mess hall and chose your favourite food. You spotted Chekov sitting in a table nearby, grinned and walked to him. You put your tray on the table and sat down.  
"Hello." he said smiling.  
"Hi." you answered and picked up your fork.

The two of you ate in a comfortable silence, and once you were almost finished, Chekov cleared his throat. You raised your eyes from your plate and looked at him.

"I vas thinking zat..." he started, lost his words and cleared his throat again, flustered.  
"Yes?" you tried to encourage him to continue. He set his gaze on the table and rubbed his neck.  
"I vas thinking zat vould you like to be my girlfriend?" he finished and peeked almost fearfully at you. A smile spreading on your face, you took his hand gently in yours.  
"I would like that very much."

Somehow almost everyone on the ship had heard about the change in your and Chekov's relationship. You heard your friends discussing the matter in the sickbay the next day. Apparently someone they knew had lost their money in a bet. You were surprised. Why were people talking about you and Chekov and why had there been bets going on?

You huffed as you lifted a box, which included medicines, back on its shelf. The crew must have been very bored, if your relationship offered them any kind of amusement.

The next days went quite normally, except that you spent time with Chekov even more than before, if possible. You had mustered the courage to walk hand in hand in the corridors, and occasionally exchanced a kiss or two on each other's cheeks.

A couple of nights you two had played card with Scotty, McCoy and Sulu. Those game nights often included heavy amounts of alcohol, to compensate the rough days of work. Usually you didn't drink as much as the guys did. You didn't want to be hangover the next morning. You drank enough, so it didn't bother you to sit in Chekov's lap, though. It was actually pretty fun.

When neither of you had any work to do, you liked to hang out in either your or Chekov's quarters, eating, drinking tea, reading or just talking. You liked these little moments, when you could be with him without having to do anything else.

"Pasha, could you hand me that book?" you asked as you lay on your bed. Chekov had told you about the nickname he had, and you had immediately adopted it. It sounded so adorable! He reached for the book you had pointed, trying not to have to get up from his chair. He managed to get the book, after he'd almost fallen to the floor. You laughed and took the book.

It was a short history of space travel. And short in this case meant 150 years worth of information, from the first intergalactical travel to the present day. You had started to study pretty much everything you just could get your hands on to, because you didn't like the idea of being the one who knows nothing.

"Thank you."  
"No problem." Chekov said and smiled at you, watching you as you started taking notes from the book. He was impressed of the speed you had learned things. You had already learnt almost everything about the space ships and essentials of the different alien races.

If you could keep this up, it would be no problem for you to catch up with the medical knowledge once you'd reach the Earth and you'd applied to a school. The Enterprise was already headed towards her home planet, and everyone was exited about the upcoming long shore leave. You waited anxiously to see what the Earth would look like in late 2250's. Would there be flying cars or droids doing everyday work, like selling pastries in aprons? You snorted to yourself, catching Chekov's attention.  
"Vhat?" he asked, amused.  
"Nothing, nothing. Just a funny image in my head." you answered and tried to wipe the stupid grin away.

When you had enough of the history you were reading, you got up from your bed and stretched. Chekov hadn't readed in a while, and you thought he'd be bored to death already, but he didn't complain.  
"You wanna grab something to eat?" you asked as you put your books away.  
"Sure. But first, I'd like to do something else." he said and you turned around, about to ask what he wanted to do, but you noticed that he was right in front of you. Your breath catched in your throat and you just stared in his blue eyes.

Chekov trailed carefully his fingers on your cheek before cupping it tenderly. You were both blushing, but you didn't care about it. As he leaned in, you closed your eyes and tilted your head up to meet his lips. They were softer than you had expected them to be. He placed his hands shyly on your lower back while you twined your finger into his soft, curly hair. It was absolutely perfect. You smiled into the kiss and rubbed the back of his neck gently.

After a while you parted for air and smiled to each other. Your smile, however, faded quickly and a frown took it's place as you felt a completely different kind of tingle in your stomach. Chekov noticed the sudden change in your mood, and became worried. "Vhat eez vrong?" he asked. You didn't answer. The feeling in your stomach was oddly familiar, but you couldn't connect where you had felt it before. That was before you glanced at your hands.

They were transparent and fading more as you stared. You lifted your hand in front of your face and now Chekov saw what you had been looking at, too. His eyes widened immediately and his grip on you tightened.  
"I'm... disappearing..." you managed to say and turned your head to look at Chekov with matching horrified looks on your faces.  
"No." That was all Chekov was able to say. He just clutched tighter on you and stared, as if you couldn't disappear if he just didn't take his eyes off you.

Sadly that wasn't the case. You could already feel being pulled away from him. You knew there wasn't much time left, so you lift your chin and pressed a hasty kiss on his mouth, in which he responded urgently.  
You cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes.  
"Pavel, I love you." Chekov tried to smile, but he looked pretty miserable. His face told more than a thousand words and you smiled sadly, feeling a tear fall down your cheek.  
"I lowe you too, (y/n)." he said and that was the last thing you heard before feeling more disorientated than ever.

You closed your eyes, and tried to stay awake during being pulled from one time to another. Somehow it felt worse this time than the last time you had jumped through the time. Once you felt nothing was spinning or whirling anymore, you opened your eyes cautiously. Part of you had hoped that you just had had a very bad case of dissiness, but when you saw your old apartment, you sighed raggedly and slid down to the floor. You couldn't hold the tears anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chekov watched his now empty hands. You had been there just a moment ago, and now you weren't. He hadn't been able to stop you from disappearing. He tried to keep breathing normally, not being very succesful, and then he just couldn't take it. Chekov punched the wall next to him and felt his eyes moistening. He rubbed them and slowly flopped on your bed. He couldn't work now, not when (y/n) was gone. It was too much to bear.

Later that night Chekov heard a knock from the door. Before he could say anything, he heard Sulu say from the other side of the door: "(y/n)? Is Pavel there? I've been looking for him everywhere."

Chekov got up, walked to the door and opened it. When Sulu saw who was opening the door, he rised his eyebrows slightly, but said nothing.

"Oh hello, Pavel." he said and stepped in the room. Once Chekov got the door closed again, he noticed the older man looking at him with concerned eyes.

"You didn't come to work and you didn't answer your comm. Are you ok?" he asked. Chekov just shook his head. Sulu then noticed something was off, and looked around the room for you.

"Where's (y/n)?"

Chekov glanced at his friend with sorrowful eyes and sat on the edge of your bed and pressed his head in his hands.

"(y/n) isn't here anymore." he said quietly. Sulu sat next to him.

"What?"

"She disappeared. Into ze thin air. Just like vhen she first came here." he managed to say and looked at Sulu.

"Hikaru, vhat if I caused her to disappear?" Chekov asked eyes tight of grief.

"How could you have caused that?" Sulu asked and put his hand on Chekov's shoulder, trying to calm his friend.

"Ve kissed and then...she vas wanishing! Eet vas my fault!" Chekov was now shouting and hyperventilating. Sulu thought it was better to take him to the medical bay and get some sedatives in him, before he'd hurt himself or someone else.

"It wasn't your fault. Come on now, let's get you to the medbay." Chekov didn't fight the idea and soon he was snoring in a bunk bed a few decks lower.

"What's gotten into him?" Bones asked after he'd sedated the young ensign. Sulu sighed and looked at the doctor.

"He said (y/n) had vanished in the same way as when she joined us."

Bones' eyes widened and he was about to say something, but Sulu continued:

"And Pavel thinks her disappearing is his fault somehow, they kissed just before she went." Sulu shook his head sadly.

"Can we do something?" Bones asked after a moment of thinking. He wanted to have his almost-adopted-daughter back. Plus you had been a great help in the medbay.

"I don't know."

–

Meanwhile, back in the 21st century, you were folding your clothes from the Enterprise in a neat pile and changing back to your old, familiar clothing. The tears had dried already, but you didn't feel better at all. Once you finished with the clothes, you examined your apartment. It seemed to be pretty much in the same condition as when you left, dustier though. And there was a huge pile of mail in front of your door. You didn't feel like cleaning any time soon, so you grabbed your purse, checked it had the keys and wallet in it, and headed out after kicking the mail under the side table you had next to your door.

Since you didn't know whether you would ever return to the Enterprise or not, you decided to continue with your medical studies. It was better than nothing, right? You walked the relatively short distance to your old school, stepped into the lounge and looked around you. Everything looked so familiar, yet so strange.

You sighed and went to the secretary to announce that you'd continue your studies and you'd been fatally ill and therefore hadn't been able to attend the classes. The secretary welcomed you back and congratulated you for beating the illness while handing you a couple of forms to fill. You smiled and cringed mentally. It wasn't nice to lie to good people.

You filled the papers, decided to take some extra physics and maths classes as well, just in case. You handed the papers back to the secretary, said goodbye and exited the building. At least you'd get some routine in your life again.

Now that that was taken care of, you didn't really know what to do. You could've called your friends, but you didn't feel like being around people. Strolling down the street towards your home, you realised that all your food would be bad at this point, so you went to a grocery store. Most of the food you bought were comfort foods like ice cream and cookies and such.

Once you got back to your home, you kicked off your shoes and flopped on the couch with your ice ceam and a spoon, with no intentions of moving in a while. As you ate the cold and sweet strawberry ice cream, you zapped aimlessly through the television channels. The shows had apparently gone even worse during your absence, so you closed the tv and just munched the ice with an occasional hiccup.

"I miss you, Pasha..." you said into the empty, quiet air as you hugged a pillow and buried your face into it.

–

Chekov had gotten a week of sick leave from Bones and he had basically just sat in his room, trying to think of some way to get you back. Everything he thought of always came into a dead end, because he didn't know for sure, exactly into what era you'd moved this time. Or had you even moved in time at all, had you just vanished somewhere else? Chekov hated not knowing. He wished with all his might you were in your own, familiar time and planet, and not in some dangerous alien planet.

"_Der'mo! (Shit!)_" Chekov exclaimed and slammed shut the book he was reading. Another dead end. He run his hands through his curls, sighing. This past week had been very stressful and frustrating for him. He was just about to start making tea to calm down, when his comm buzzed.

"Pavel, come to the bridge. I have to show you something." Sulu said and was out before Chekov got a chance to say even a hello.

Chekov practically ran to the bridge, wanting to hear good news.

"Hi." he said, a bit out of breath, once he reached Sulu. He was sitting in his spot, and tapped some commands before turning to Chekov.

"Hi. Look what I found." he said as he clicked two files open on the panel. "It's not much, but maybe it could help."

Chekov took in the readings and frowned.

"Do you mean zat there has been a small anomaly in ze time-space continuum on ze exact dates and times when (y/n) came here and wanished?" he asked and copied the files to his PADD, so he could examine them closer.

"That's what I think, yeah. Remember those odd readings we got a couple of hours before (y/n) popped here? I think we could take a closer look in them, maybe they could clear this mess a bit." Sulu said thoughtfully and Chekov nodded, feeling a small flame of hope in his heart.

* * *

AN: The next part will most likely take a while. I haven't written it yet and I have to study for my matriculation exams, so I don't know how much time I've got for writing. I'll post it asap, though. :)


	6. Chapter 6

The school year was almost finished. You had taken much more lessons than you'd intended to, and you were tired all the time. Not to mention all the assignments that waited to be done. What had surprised you was that you had been pretty good in maths and physics too, even though you didn't think of yourself as a science master.

For the last week or so you had been oddly groggy and grumpy, and you had no idea why. You hadn't seen a doctor yet, because you thought the feeling would pass. Quite the contrary, it had gotten worse during the managed with your studies somehow despite your condition, mostly because your classmates were sweet enough to help you out. They had been taking notes for you, when you had just laid your head on the table and not listening to the lecture.

You tried to get the sounds muffled by covering your ears with your hands, but it wasn't very effective. These headaches were new. Sure, you'd had your portion of common headache, but this felt much worse. All lights, sounds and even some smells caused your poor head to throb, and no painkiller you'd tried had any effect on it.

Your friend (friend's name), who had the same maths class as you, glanced at you.  
"(y/n), why did you even come today? You look awful." they asked and stopped writing the notes to take a proper look at you.  
"Shhh, don't shout." you whispered and furrowed against the table.  
"I didn't shout." your friend noted, but lowered their voice anyway. "Seriously, you should go see a doctor."  
"Nah, I'm good. Probably just a flu or something. I really can't miss classes now."  
(friend's name) shook their head and continued taking notes. The professor had moved on with the slides already.

–-

Chekov had returned to his job. He was feeling better now that he had something to work with, and a chance to figure out how you'd gone away. He missed you, though. It had been so long he'd last seen you, it was going to drive him mad. He still blamed himself for your disappearing, but Sulu had said it had nothing to do with him. Chekov still couldn't forgive himself.

The Enterprise was currently in the deep space, far from the Earth. They were going to investigate a planet nearby, since its nature seemed interesting. They wanted to see it closer.  
Chekov entered the new course to the navigation computer, and kept the ship in course. After a while he checked it was still going in the right direction, before handing his spot to another navigation officer. Chekov's shift had ended and he was _starving_. He headed to the dining hall, grabbed a large portion of food and sat down. He put his PADD down on the table next to his tray, and opened a file he'd saved on it. It was about the 21st century. Chekov wanted to know about the era you'd been born and grown. It was a little difficult to get the files, since there weren't too many of them. But he'd found at least ten articles that seemed promising. Now he was reading about the culture in 21st century. Some things hadn't changed that much, but it was still an interesting read.

When he was finished with his meal, Chekov walked towards his quarters. He passed your old room, that Chekov had fought to keep vacant for you. Kirk had agreed on it mostly because no one needed the quarters at the moment, and because it was so important to Chekov. He thought that if having the room unoccupied helped the navigator, he would let Chekov have his way. Chekov was sure you'd return, and when you did, he wanted you to have your quarters. Though he wouldn't mind sharing his. Chekov smiled at the idea, then remembered you weren't here and sighed.

Chekov dialed the code to his door and stepped inside. He removed his boots, changed into his sleepwear and crawled under the blanket. He was asleep almost immediately when his head hit the pillow.

–-

You finished the second year of your studies in the spring. The year had been rough, but you'd managed and actually got pretty good grades. For celebration, you and your friends had gone to the beach, since it was a very sunny and warm day, despite being still May. You didn't swim, the water was too cold for your liking, but you sat on the sand on your (favourite colour) towel and chatted with your friends. Or just enjoyed the sun, if the others were in the water.

The sky was blue and the water splashed against the rocks nearby. You closed your eyes and listened, a slight smile creeping up on your face. It was these nice moments with your friends that had kept you happy and functional through the year. You had told them about your time travel, The Enterprise and your new friends on the ship, most importantly Pavel. And after a moment of consideration, they had believed you. "After all, that **does** explain your disappearing, as crazy as it sounds", your best friend had said, after they had thought about what you said.

You wondered what Pavel was doing right now. You didn't know if the time was running the same pace now and in the future, so you didn't know how long you'd been away from 2259. What was one year for you, could be a decade for them for all you knew. Or ten minutes. You sighed and opened your eyes, returning to the present. You hadn't noticed your companions to come out of the water and sit near you, now opening the lunch basket. You blinked a couple of times, then joined your friends for the lunch.

–

After the wonderful day at the beach, your friend offered to drive you home. You accepted, and soon you were standing in front of your house and waving at your friend's car as they drove away. You climbed the stairs up and opened the door, throwing the bag you'd had with you at the beach to the floor.

You exhaled in discomfort as you walked to your kitchen and reached for the cupboard that held your medicines. The headache made its grand return after two days of absence. You'd already thought that maybe it was gone for good, but apparently not. As you filled the glass with water and swallowed the pill, your best guess for why it had come back was being so many hours in sunlight.

The night was restless, and you didn't have any dreams, just the blackness and the dull throb of pain, since the painkillers didn't work on you. When the morning came, you didn't feel like you had rested at all, but you got up and dressed. You were supposed to meet your family today, so you really couldn't stay home. As you were putting on your shoes, you felt strange. Stranger, that is. You were immediately alarmed, since this felt awfully familiar.

However, the feeling passed and you huffed, slightly disappointed. "No travelling this time, huh?" you thought as you grabbed your purse, opened the door and stepped in the hallway. Except it wasn't your hallway. You were standing in the middle of a busy street.

* * *

AN: Here it is! Sorry it took this long, and that this and the previous one were so short. I'll make up to that in part 7, promise.

Tell me, if it was a good thing that I didn't put any genders on your friends. I thought that would be the easiest way, and you could decide yourself whether you want to specify the genders. :)


	7. Chapter 7

It was sunny, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. The buildings rose high above you, and the atmosphere was like it usually is in a large city. People were going and coming, everyone minding their own business, and the traffic was loud enough for you to wince at the sudden noise. At the same time it looked odd to you. You hadn't seen these buildings before, and the fashion seemed to be, well, interesting at least. You were sure that you weren't in your city anymore, and as you walked forward down the street, you decided it couldn't be 2014 either.

Your suspicions were confirmed, when you asked a bypasser first what city this was, and then what year it was. You tried to ask in a way that wouldn't seem completely crazy, like as if you'd just confirming it. People do sometimes forget such things, right? The person you'd stopped looked after you long after you'd thanked them and continued your walking, acting that you knew exactly where you were going.

You found a small and relatively calm cafe, and went in. You needed some place to organize your thoughts. Somehow the woman behind the counter – who had really fuzzy brown hair - accepted your money, and so you got a steaming cup of tea and a cupcake. You chose the table that was in a corner next to a large window, so you could look outside. You sipped your tea, confused. The bypasser had said this was the city of San Francisco, and it was the year 2260. So, you'd gotten into a wrong era again. You hoped you'd zap back to your own time or could stay here longer than one year. This constant change of time was uncomfortable. You wanted to live your life without having to get used to a completely different way of living ever so often. You couldn't help but notice your ah-so-familiar-companion-headache's absence. Not that you minded that, not at all.

However, you felt hopeful. This was the correct time, the time you'd longed for. And more importantly, this was Chekov's time. You grinned as you sipped your tea again. Maybe you'd get to see him again! The plan had already started to form in your head, and you thought frantically how you could live here. You didn't know anyone personally in this city, and you didn't have too much money. That could be a problem. After finishing the cupcake and the tea, you returned your cup to the counter. Then the bulb lighted above your head, and you asked the woman behind the counter – who said her name was Marjorie Hanson, and that she owned the place– if she knew any place where you could ask for a job.

"You're lucky, I need a helper." Marjorie said and smiled.  
"Really? You'd take me here?" you asked, dumbfounded about how easy this was. Maybe a bit too easy, but you couldn't help but to smile wide.  
"Yes. It's the busy season, and it's a little difficult to manage all by myself, so your help would be great."  
"Wow. When do I start?"  
"Tomorrow morning, if that's okay. This is pretty sudden, so if you have something for tomorrow already, I understand."  
"No, no. Tomorrow's perfect. I'm completely free." You smiled and thanked her many times. Your face dropped a bit though, when you remembered that you didn't have a place to stay. Marjorie seemed to read your mind, as the next thing she said was:

"You seem lost. Do you have any place to go to?"  
You looked at her, surprised how she'd guessed right.  
" I kinda - I mean I'm not from around here. I don't know anyone here, so no." You glanced at the floor, feeling vulnerable. To be honest, you didn't really know what to do. Marjorie looked at you, then served a customer, and turned again to you.  
"How about this: I'll take you in my home. We have a guest room you could use. You'll help with the chores, and you can stay until you'll find yourself an apartment. What do you say?"

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Was this woman you'd just met and offered you a job, give you, a complete stranger, a place to stay as well?  
"That sounds perfect. Are you an angel or something?" you answered and laughed out in relief.  
Marjorie laughed too.  
"No, I think I'm not an angel. You needed help and I want to help people, if I can. Simple as that."  
You nodded.  
"Since I'm not in a hurry or anything, I could start the job now?" you asked.  
"Sure. Take an epron from that cabin and start cleaning the tables."  
You complied happily. You carried the used cups and plates, to the kitchen to be washed, and wiped the tables and chatted with the customers. It was fun, and before you even noticed, it was the time to close the cafe and go home. You walked with Marjorie to her car and drove a couple of kilometres to her house. It was a tall apartment building made of red bricks. It looked different than the other buildings around, so you thought it was an old building.

Marjorie's home was in the 5th floor. It was spacey, nice and cozy.  
"Just make yourself at home." Marjorie said, as you stood in the hall, not sure how to act in someone else's home. She led you around the rooms, showing you where everything was. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a large living room and a balcony. Marjorie showed you the guest room that would be yours to use. It was smaller than the other two bedrooms, but still large enough for you. There was a bed that looked nice and comfy, a desk and a blue plush chair in the corner. Out of the window you could see a glimpse of the Pacific Ocean. It was a lovely room.

Later in the evening on supper you learnt that your host family consisted of Marjorie's husband Rick, and their 10-year-old daughter Vicky. The were very interested about you, and asked a lot of questions. You tried to answer the best you could without sounding insane. So you left out that you'd traveled through time (again) and tried to tell them the truth without that fact. It was easy actually. You told them about how you have someone special on the Enterprise, and that you hadn't seen him in a long time. Vicky comforted you by saying that she was sure you two would meet soon. You smiled at her and thanked her.

Marjorie lent you some of her clothes, and so you changed into her – now temporarily yours – pajamas. After brushing your teeth in the bathroom, you went to the bed feeling happy and content. Everything would be okay.

–  
A couple of weeks into this new life of yours, your days consisted mostly of working in Marjorie's cafe, helping Vicky with her homework, and getting familiar with the 23rd century. That wasn't too difficult, actually. You adapted quickly and what you didn't know or understand, you could always ask the Hansons. As for the looking for an apartment-thing, you did search suitable one but you'd gotten lazier at it. The Hansons said that they didn't mind you hanging around at all. They thought it was great for Vicky to have some company, and they liked you, so they weren't driving you away any time soon.

You'd applied to the academy a few days ago. The application and entrance examination weren't too bad, but you feared the stress would kill you before the results would come. You had specifically applied to the medical branch of the academy, and it took only 200 students per year. When the mail came each morning you were the first one to go through it, but so far nothing had come for you.

That was until one day you came back from the cafe and Vicky run to greet you.  
"Hi, (y/n)!"  
"Hi, Vicky. You're energetic." you chuckled and ruffled her hair.  
She giggled and said, "There's something for you on the table."  
That made you move. You tried to remove your shoes and bag at the same time, ending up jumping on one foot as Vicky untangled you. You sprinted to the dining table where there indeed was, propped against a flower vase, a letter to you. From the academy.  
"Oh my God."  
"Open it. What does it say?" Vicky insisted.

With shaking hands you ripped the envelope open, and unfolded the letter. You scanned the paper hastily, then took more time to read the few lines.  
"Read this and tell me if it says what I think it does." you said as you handed the letter to Vicky, who was about to explode from the exitement. She took the paper and read it carefully a couple of times, her face brightening as she read.  
"You got in!" she exclaimed and jumped to hug you, laughing. You stumbled backwards from the impact and folded your arms around her small figure. You couldn't help but join her laughter, and soon you two were spinning around laughing.

"What's the occasion?" Rick asked as he came home and you were still laughing and had started to dance with Vicky.  
"(y/n) got in to the academy!" she answered happily. You could just nod frantically, a grin reaching from ear to ear. Rick smiled and said, "Well, that we must celebrate!"

* * *

AN: Sorry, no Chekov in this chapter. Just your adventures. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

You stood in front of the huge Starfleet academy building, shaking nervously. It was your first day as a cadet, and you wanted to run away in a complete opposite direction rather than enter the academy. But you still kept walking toward the building, accompanied by a large amount of other cadets, who to your comfort didn't look much braver than you.

After you'd received the letter that announced you'd been accepted in the academy, the Hansons had held you a small party at Marjorie's cafe. Just the family, you and a couple of regular customers you'd learnt to know. It was a fun night.

You straightened your already straight uniform and stepped in through the door. The noise in the bright large hall was deafening, and everywhere you cast your eyes, you saw red. Some of the other cadets were talking, clearly knowing each other. Some stood in small groups, looking lost. Some just waited. You didn't know how you should behave, so you just walked slowly around trying not to bump on other people.

Eventually one of the professors appeared up on a staircase and everyone fell quiet. The professor was a surprisingly young, maybe in her early thirties and she had bright red hair on a ponytail.

"Good morning." she said in a loud voice and paused for a moment. She didn't need a michrophone to be heard.

"Good morning!" everyone greeted her in return.

"My name is Christa Lucas. I'm here to welcome you to the Starfleet and to give your first directions. The dormitory is on the other side of the campus and every one of you has been assigned a roommate. Further rules and behavioural codes will be given to you at the dormitory. Everyone is expected to behave well and to take their studies seriously." she paused briefly, casting her eyes across the cadets.

"If the rules aren't followed, punishments will result. In extreme cases a cadet may be suspended, so behave." Christa looked behind all of you, and nodded briefly.

"It seems your tutors are ready so I'll direct you to them. Those of you who have chosen commands and navigation, follow cadets Kim, Moore and Shaw. Who have chosen mechanics, follow cadets Kovalec and Udar. And who have chosen medicine and science, follow cadets Lederman, Archer and Webb.

I'm counting on to see you to graduate as exellent Starfleet officers in a few years. Good luck!"

Okay, no pressure then. The crowd you were standind in turned around and headed to their assigned tutors. The tutors were also students in the academy, a couple of years in their studies. You joined the crowd that was forming around Lederman, Archer and Webb. There were about 500 of you, so it wasn't a small gathering even if you were just one part of all the cadets.

The tutors waited patiently everyone to arrive and once they had, you started walking after your tutors in the hallways. They showed you where the classrooms and the cafeteria were and told what it was like to study in the academy. Archer, who was also a medical student, told about the different classes and exams the medics would encounter. Some of the newcomers asked questions, which your tutors answered the best they could and then they led you to the dormitory.

There was another group already at the dormitory building, so the lobby was pretty packed. The cadets waited as the tutors shouted names and room numbers and people vanished to search the rooms as their names were called.

"...room 5014: Smith, Arthur and Adams, Walt. Room 5015: Clinton, Tori and (L/N), (Y/N). Room 5016 …." you stopped listening at the moment you heard your name.

"Room 5015, 5015..." you repeated in your mind as you walked toward the stairs. The lift was out of option, the queue to it was already too long. You climbed the stairs to the 5th floor and you found the 15th room almost immediately. Your and your roommate's names were written next to the door beneath the number. The door was open, like every room's that was waiting for its habitants, and you walked in nervously.

Your roommate's shoes next to the door indicated that she had already arrived, so you slided the door shut. You removed your shoes too, there wouldn't be anything to do until tomorrow.

As you stepped in the room from behind the screen that parted the spaces between the room and the door, you examined your new room quickly. The room was nice, spacey and specifically made for two people. Everything was in two pieces: two beds, two desks, two plush chairs and so on.

"Hi, are you (Y/N)?" you hadn't noticed the young woman sitting on a small couch. She had warm brown skin and short black hair. She was watching you and smiling. You smiled back.

"Yeah. Are you Tori?" you asked in return as you walked toward her and sat on the plush chair near the couch.

"That's me. Isn't it exiting to start our studies?" she beamed.

"It is. I'm scared witless though. What are those?" you asked pointing at the papers she was holding in her hand. Tori glanced at them as if she'd forgotten she was holding them.

"Oh, these are our schedules. And the general rules. The usual stuff." Tori handed you one of the papers, which turned out to be your schedule.

"It seems we're gonna have most of our classes together with the other branches, and we'll specialize more in the second year."

You nodded and asked, "What will you be studying?"

"Mechanics. I love tinkering with machines!" she grinned. "You?"

"I'm a medic." you smiled.

"Do you have any ship in particular you'd like to get on?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

You hesitated a moment before answering, "The Enterprise."

"That's ambitious." Tori said nodding.

"I know. What about you, do you want to tinker some specific ship?"

Tori laughed. "Nah, I'm good with any ship."

After five years of intense education in the academy, you were standing in the same crowd as you were five years ago, except now you were wearing grey and you were graduating. When you had been in the academy for almost a year, you had waited anxiously if you could stay this time around. After four years since that, nothing had happened and you'd started to believe you were in the 23rd century for good.

Tori was standing next to you. You two had become instantly best friends, and you both had applied to the Enterprise. It would be a miracle if both of you were accepted, though.

You listened to admiral's speech halfheartedly. You couldn't really pay attention to it, since the graduates's assigned ships would be announced after the ceremony. You were dying to know if you got on the Enterprise or not, and if you could see Chekov again.

Seriously, you hadn't seen him in over five years! You huffed. It was a long, long time. Even longer, since you hadn't been able to let him know you were back in this time. You didn't have his PADD's number so you couldn't message him. And when you asked for Kirk's or Bones's, the officers told you they couldn't just give them to you. So you'd been left just to wait and now meeting them – him- was closer than in so long time, you just couldn't listen to some boring speech about unity and exploring new worlds.

Once the admiral had stopped speaking and you were dismissed – now as officers of the Starfleet – you ran with Tori to the hall, where the lists of ships would be. Since you two were one of the first ones to leave the ceremony, you could easily go to the wall and start searching for your name. You spotted the list for the Enterprise and started reading it. You noticed Tori's name first and hugged her happily. But you couldn't see your name and you started panicking. This couldn't be real, had you really not gotten on the Enterprise?

"There!" Tori said and pointed to the spot on the list, where she had seen your name. You searched for it desperately, and finally noticed it. You read it carefully and jumped in the air.

"YES!"

Tori hugged you so tight you barely could breathe but you didn't care. You hugged her back just as hard.

"We made it. We fucking made it!" she exclaimed.

The following week you were already sitting in a shuttle and heading to the space. The Hansons had been there at the hangar to see you off. You'd hugged them tight and said goodbye. They had pretty much become your family here, so it was awesome all three of them had been there.

You clutched Tori's hand as the large ring of similar space ships came into view. Everyone inside the shuttle was trying to get a better view out of the few windows. Luckily Tori sat just next to one and you sat naturally next to her, so you had perfect view on the ships.

"Wow..." you whispered. That was a sight one didn't see every day.

"Yeah..." she answered, her face plastered on the window. Then she turned to glance quickly at you and continued, "Think your man is already there?"

The crew had had a shore leave before their next mission, and you weren't quite sure if they were back yet. And the Enterprise wasn't scheduled to take off until a couple of hours from now.

"I don't know." you bit your lip. "Maybe."

"Pavel! Have you seen the list of the new recruits?" Sulu asked, barely containing his wide smile.

"No, I hawen't. It's good?" Chekov asked, puzzled about his friends behaviour.

"Very." Sulu answered and browsed quickly on his PADD, then showed it to Chekov. "Look." he said pointing one name in particular. Chekov's eyes widened so Sulu was afraid they would fall out of their sockets. He grabbed Sulu's PADD and held it closer to his face, re-reading those three little words over and over again.

"(L/N), (Y/N) – medical officer" Chekov read out loud and looked at Sulu to confirm what he'd just read. Sulu just nodded with a smile on his lips. Chekov threw the device back at the Asian as he already had took off in run. New recruits would arrive any minute now!

Panting, he arrived to the hangar the shuttle would land and waited anxiously behind the airlock. Finally the shuttles arrived and Chekov was about to jump out of his uniform. When the last shuttle was safely inside the Enterprise, the airlock opened and Chekov entered the hangar. He was standing above the large hall and watching intensely as the recruits unloaded. All he could see was unfamiliar faces looking amazed of the ship, but not the one face he was dying to see. Finally he saw you walk out of one of the shuttles, talking exitedly to a dark skinned woman. He smiled. It had been so long, and now he could see you again.

He waited the crowd to clear a bit, before running down the stairs to the hangar. It was more difficult to see you here in the middle of people, but he knew approxiamtely where you were. Chekov half walked, half jogged through the crowd.

You were in the middle of explaining about the ship to Tori, as you abruptly stopped talking, your mouth hanging half open. Tori frowned, but as she saw you were staring behind her, she turned.

"Pasha..." you whispered barely audible. There he stood, smiling at you. He had changed a bit, grown and matured, but it was definitely your Pavel. Your face melted into a grin and you ran past Tori to hug him. He grabbed you tight, as if he intended to never let go. For a moment, the two of you just hugged each other, breathing in each other's scents.

"Oh my God. I missed you so much." you sobbed against his neck. You didn't mean to cry, but still you could feel the tears fall down your face. Chekov pulled you away a tiny bit, so he could see you. You saw he was crying too. Relieved that he was there and holding you once again, you couldn't help but laugh. It was contagious, so soon the both of you were both crying and laughing at the same time. People around you watched you curious and surprised, but you didn't care.

"I missed you too." he answered, smiling at you and wiping your face although his own was completely wet. You grinned and tenderly ran your hands through his (still curly) hair. Tilting your head up, you intended to kiss him but as he realised what you were doing he gently stopped you.

You looked at him puzzled and a bit hurt. Chekov hated seeing you like that, so he rushed to explain.

"I can't kiss you. I'm sure zat eet triggered your disappearing last time, eet vas my fault." Chekov turned his head away.

You blinked in surprise. Did he really believe it was his fault? You cupped his cheek and gently turned his face back to yours. Before he could react you kissed the tip of his nose.

"It wasn't your fault. How could it have been? Nuh uh." He didn't look so sure.

"But..." he tried to come up with something, but his brain wasn't in a helpful mood.

"Not. Your. Fault. Okay?" you stared him in the eye and finally you got a small, unsure nod. You smiled.

"I've been here for five years, I'm not going to disappear on you."

It took a couple of minutes of Chekov staring into your eyes, as if to make sure he was making the right decision, before he gripped you so tight it almost hurt and kissed you. Relaxing, you wrapped yourself around him and nothing else mattered. You were ready to forget about the rest of the world, but Tori interrupted you with a small cough.

The two of you pulled apart, you smiling and Chekov looking stunned and still unsure.

"Told you." you whispered as you turned around.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" Tori asked grinning. You shook your head at her and took Chekov's hand in yours.

"Tori, this is Pavel Chekov. Pasha, this is Tori Clinton."

They shook hands little awkwardly with their left hands, since Chekov wanted to keep his right one firmly in yours to keep sure you still were there.

"Nice to meet you." he said smiling.

"So, are going to live here in the hangar or what?" Tori asked. You laughed and Chekov smiled.

"Maybe not." you said as the three of you headed out of the hall. Chekov wrapped his hand firmly around your waist and tried kissing you again. You hummed and smiled as you walked toward the inner parts of the ship and toward new adventures.

* * *

AN: It's done! :)

If you notice any typos, please let me know.

Thank you for most kind reviews. Everytime I receive one I basically jump out of joy. x)


End file.
